


One-Shot

by PhoenixReed



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Good Parent Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Feelings, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Jaskier | Dandelion Whump, M/M, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28114026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixReed/pseuds/PhoenixReed
Summary: Story based on The Witcher (Netflix Adaptation), this may not be 'canon' or 100% accurate to the Witcher universe, I wrote it this way on purpose. Happy Reading!
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	One-Shot

"Geralt, did you hear that?" Jaskier whispered, tightening his hands around his lute.

Geralt heard it, it was the crunch of leaves, something or someone was coming closer to them at a stalking pace.

'This'll be an easy job for you Witcher!' the man in town had said, 'These bandits keep robbing our carts and they're working with a vampire.' Geralt should have said no, he should have just left with Jaskier but of course when Jaskier looked to Geralt with those puppy eyes, the eyes he always had when he felt bad for the people, Geralt couldn't say no.

"Stay close," Geralt whispered, resting his hand atop his sword.

Jaskier wasted no time slinging his lute over his shoulder, stepping closer to Geralt, hand hovering where he kept the dagger Geralt gifted him.

Geralt watched as several men jumped from the bushes ahead, each one wielding a shortsword. Geralt could see a shadow figure walking slowly from the bushes, a long cloak covering their figure, _the vampire_ he assumed.

"Witcher." One man sneered, circling them.

"And his loyal bard too." Another joined in, motioning at Jaskier.

Geralt kept his eyes on the vampire, "Who are you?"

"Hey!" One man shouted sliding to stand between them, "You don't talk to him!"

"It's alright," The cloaked man hissed, stepping around the man and striding forward until he stood merely a few feet from Geralt, "I'm Eldon."

He took his hood off, revealing his pale skin and short brown hair, pale green eyes practically glowing in the shade.

"The town folk paid you to seek me out?" Eldon stated, "They send a new hunter every now and then."

He smiled at Jaskier, showing his fangs ever so slightly, before returning his gaze to Geralt.

"To pay a Witcher to kill me is a high honor." He continued.

"Especially when the Witcher brings his little," He eyed Jaskier. "pet."

Geralt could feel Jaskier shaking behind him, he couldn't blame the man, Eldon's voice seemed to hit a certain nerve that would make any man's spine crawl.

"I'm not in the mood for a fight, Witcher." Eldon said with a sigh, "I'll make you a deal, you leave your pet and go about your way and I'll let you live."

Geralt scanned the area, there were only 5 men, he could handle that. He just had to get the wooden stake from his pouch and he could handle the vampire.

"I'll need to consider the offer." Geralt spoke nonchalantly, shifting his hands ever so carefully.

"I'm a busy man, Witcher." Eldon hissed, "I don't have all day."

Geralt smiled, a devilish smile, nodded his head. "It won't take long,"

He launched forward, stabbing the wooden stake through the vampire's chest, shoving him away. He quickly unsheathed his sword as the men screamed and rushed forward.

"You Killed Him!" One cried, "He Was Our Leader!"

"Too Bad." Geralt spat out, too busy to have a conversation.

Jaskier had pulled the dagger and was fighting another man, who had the better on him because he had a short sword.

Geralt heard Jaskier cry out and spun on his heels, taking in what was happening. Jaskier was standing there, eyes wide in shock staring at his torso, which had the man's sword sticking out of it. Jaskier screamed as the man ripped the sword out, falling to his knees.

Geralt didn't hesitate as he began making his way towards them, cutting down anything in his path, he looked down at the man who had stabbed Jaskier. "I'll see you in hell." He whispered, slicing the man and kicking him away.

"Jaskier," Geralt urged, falling to his knees beside him, pressing on the wound.

"Geralt, it hurts, stopppp." Jaskier pleaded, voice hitching with silent sobs.

"I have to stop the bleeding."

Jaskier was still holding the dagger Geralt had given him tightly in his hand, trying to bite back his screams of pain.

Geralt took the dagger and slid it back into its holster, "We gotta get you to Yenn."

Geralt took his belt off, wrapping it tightly around Jaskier's torso to hold the cloth in place, scooping him up bridal style.

"It hurts Geralt," Jaskier mumbled out, head lolling against Geralt's chest.

"I know. Keep talking." Geralt began walking, "Yennefer!" He shouted, knowing she was always listening.

"It's cold..." Jaskier whispered.

"I know, I know, don't worry." Geralt looked around, "Yennefer!!" He shouted again, walking faster down the path.

"G-Geralt..." Jaskier choked out, "D-Don't leave me."

He looked down at Jaskier, looking into his hazy eyes, "Never."

Jaskier brought his hand to hold onto the front of Geralt's shirt, "Y-You're... Beautiful..."

"Save your strength," Geralt muttered, beginning to panic. "YENNEFER!"

Jaskier's hand slowly went limp, his eyes slowly closing as he offered a small and faint smile only to have to fade away.

"YENNEFER NOW!" Geralt screamed, losing composure entirely.

Geralt heard the sound of wind rushing from behind him, he spun and saw her there with a portal.

"Hurry Up!" She urged, motioning with her hand.

* * *

"He's going to be ok?" Geralt mumbled.

Jaskier was on his side in the bed, breathing normally once again, face relaxed, chest wrapped in bandages.

"Yes, he's going to be hurting for a while, but he'll be ok." She confirmed.

Geralt sat down in the chair beside the bed, holding his head in his hands.

"You want to talk about it?" She asked, fixing the blankets around Jaskier.

"No." Geralt sighed.

Ciri peeked from behind the door, worried eyes falling on Jaskier. She was unable to stop herself as she tiptoed in.

"Geralt?" She asked softly.

Geralt looked over at her, having once more gained his composure, raising his eyebrow.

"Ciri, I told you to wait downstairs," Yenn said softly.

"Is he gonna be ok...?" She asked, fiddling with a thread on her sleeve.

Geralt looked at her and opened his arms, smiling as she launched to hug him, "He'll be ok." He assured her.

"B-But he was bleeding when you came in!" She countered.

"Yenn patched him up good, he just has to heal."

"And you should rest." Yenn added, "Come Ciri, let's go bake some bread for Jaskier."

She nodded and jumped down, follow Yennefer out of the room, waving at Geralt.

He waited for the door to shut and took Jaskier's hand in his, taking a shaky breath before adjusting his chair so that he was able to sit up and still hold his hand, leaning back his mind kept replaying the scene over and over again.

* * *

Jaskier felt warm and safe, which was odd because the last thing he remembers is being cold and in pain. He blinked his eyes open, smiling at Geralt who was staring up at the ceiling.

"Geralt." He whispered, not wanting to startle the Witcher.

Geralt nearly jumped from his chair, he knelt beside the bed taking Jaskier's face in his hand, "Jaskier."

Jaskier stared at him for a moment, Geralt could feel Jaskier looking into his soul, "You ok?" he asked softly.

Geralt dropped his head, giving off a chuckle that was more of a soft sob, "You almost died Jaskier."

Jaskier looked at him a moment and propped himself up on his elbow, "Geralt-"

"I couldn't help you." Geralt continued, voice cracking.

"Ger-"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I-"

"Geralt," Jaskier said louder, gaining the other's attention.

"I'm alive, I'm okay, You did a good job." He confirmed.

"Stop!" He said as Geralt opened his mouth to protest, "I'm proud of you and forgive you for whatever you feel you did wrong even though you did everything right."

They sat there for a moment and then Jaskier smiled, and Geralt found himself smiling too.


End file.
